dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thundergoraq1662000
Questions I have been wondering for about 1.8 years now on how to write a book about dofus, then turn it into a movie with some help from a few friends... and make it awsome to everybody so they will wana join Dofus. I haven't started wrighting it yet because im waiting to see if the makers of Dofus will let me, any ideas on the story? Also the first 30 people that Send an E-Mail to and actualy play Dofus will be put in the game if the book is approved (Thundergoraq1662000 09:43, 20 March 2009 (UTC)) :If you dont have the story its a bit hard Ankama will ever answer until you have a solid idea, about this contest how do you think you can confirm if people actually plays dofus? -- ::I have friends all throughout Dofus, they play almost 24/7 so they can find out for me but the story i just wrote the first chapter and man it sure wasnt easy lol(The One The Only THUNDER! 03:55, 23 March 2009 (UTC)) Story Info Okay I finally got the base of the story, eleven Gods, eleven Demi Gods, and twelve planets... One planet for each of the races (Sram Sadida ext.) but the twelth planet is home to the Demi Gods (Mods). now I need to know which of the actual MODS on Dofus that wana be in this story, and don't say you are if you aren't, because i have a list :P Anyways... if you wana know more about it ether put it on this page, or at my Email that is all I am willing to say untill I get a reply from people :P (The One The Only THUNDER! 06:20, 23 March 2009 (UTC)) :This is your talk page you can use your user page you know? also mods dont come that much here its easier on the dofus forum. Also emails are an issue here you can ask for ppl to send you emails using the "email user" feature -- Any Info? I have seen houses with 1-4 chests, and 1-3 stories in it(or maby i was drunk at the time) but when will they make new houses? Also will there ever be a limit on how many you have, because I see alot of houses ouned by Blank and other super high level guilds... Any info on this would help alot TY (The One The Only THUNDER! 09:37, 2 April 2009 (UTC)) :Guilds are allowed 1 house per 10 levels. Players are allowed one house per account. They have made a lot of new houses recently, on Otomai's Island. I doubt they will be making more anytime soon. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:05, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Agility Sram Build Your currentley incomplete Build has been moved to User:Thundergoraq1662000/Sram/Agility, in keeping with this Wikia's policy on Builds. When/if it reaches a certain stage of completion it will be moved back to the main name space. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Galrauch 16:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC)